DayDreaming
by SweetSalt23
Summary: Harry is alone in his and Malfoys office, when he becomes...distracted. Of course, in the middle of his pleasure induced orgasm, Malfoy decides to come in and ruin it. Or does he? WARNING MALE ON MALE SEX! Harry x Draco. Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

Rating: MATURE!

Warning: CURSING AND SEX RELATED SCENES!

Disclaimer: Not mine. The original story belongs to J.K Rowling and the Warner Brothers.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Harry sighed and rubbed his temple, tapping his chin with the end of his quell. The soft feather brushed his skin like a caress as he stared down at the blank piece of paper that sat in the middle of his desk. It glared back at him, empty except for the signature of Malfoy at the bottom, which he had written before he ran off to hide away from doing the report.

Harry grumbled angrily, bending down and touching the parchment with the tip of the quell, the ink blossoming as he sat there. He slowly drew the point across the paper, covering the empty space with lines and angels. The tip of his tongue peeked from between his full lips, his teeth gnawing gently as he concentrated.

Slowly, the empty space filled with the black ink, creating a picture of beauty. Harry sighed and placed his quell on the desk beside the parchment, almost groaning as he glared at the picture he had drawn. Looking up from the flat piece of paper, the image of Malfoy snarled up at him, his eyes sparking with irritation and his lip curling in distaste. Shadows blossomed behind the Slytherin, encasing the image of Malfoy in blackness. His blonde hair was swept over one eye, nearly covering it as the blonde tipped his chin.

Harry groaned, pushing his glasses out of the way as he rubbed his eyes. He growled in frustration, staring down at the parchment with disgust. For _weeks_ this had kept happening, Harrys hand unwillingly drawing the overbearing blonde.

His house was cluttered with images of the Slytherin, filling art books and sketch pads. When it first happened he was stunned, for he had never drawn something so well before. It had freaked him out, causing him to watch Malfoy closely in case the blonde was the reason for his new drive.

It had puzzled him, the reason why he drew him. But it was like a wave, uncontrollable. Over and over, whenever he let his guard down, he filled pages with the image of the sneering man. It had taken all his will power not to tell Hermione or Ron his problem, if you could even call it that.

If he was honest with himself, he would just admit his was attracted to the bastard and get it over with. But he had refused to do so for weeks, ever since he and the Slytherin had become friends. At first, when they were assigned to each other, they had created an uproar until Kingsley had taken them both and locked them in a room for days. It had taken both of them to get out, trying to unravel the complicated spells the Minister had place on the door. It had taken teamwork, and after they got out they had agreed to a mutual trust. After a while it had become friendship, each of them visiting each other's flats or bringing coffee when one had a bad day.

But to Harry it had become more, much more. When he had first felt the attraction to the blonde, he was mortified. He had run to his flat and locked himself in for hours on end, not coming out until he got his feelings situated. The end result had shocked him, but to his surprise not very much. He was in love with Malfoy, plain and simple.

He had wanted to confess to the blonde, but the words never came out, always getting stuck in his throat before the words were able to spill from his mouth. After a while he stopped trying, and that's how _this_ began. The drawing and daydreaming.

Even when he was in danger of someone found out, he couldn't stop. It was like a drug, consuming him, pushing him to draw the blonde in all his snaky goodness. The daydreaming wasn't helping either. If the blonde was anywhere near Harry he became as hard as granite and his mind would skip through scenarios that usually lead to hot, sweaty sex.

He had tried to control the urges, but they were becoming difficult to hide. He _had_ to touch the blonde in any way possible, whether it be a mere brush of hands or a bear hug, it didn't matter. The down side to that is Malfoy hated being touched, unless he was doing the touching. It had startled Harry at first, when the blonde had given him a hug from behind. He had recovered though and tried to give one back, but the blonde had danced out of reach. To be honest, it was the cutest thing Harry had ever seen, but if he tried to tell the Slytherin that he would most likely be hexed.

Now, staring down at the drawing, he began to trip into daydream land were anything was acceptable. He didn't even try to struggle to get away, he simply succumbed. His breath hitched as he closed his eyes, resting his forehead against the desk, the parchment crinkling beneath his head.

He whimpered as the soft, silky voice of Malfoy filled his head, urging him on to do nasty things to his body.

_"Come on, Potter." Draco hissed, his tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip. "Fuck me."_

Harry groaned low, his hand snaking into his trousers as his mind supplied him with images of Malfoy tied up and panting.

_"H-Harry, enough already you bloody wanker! I n-need you inside me!" He cried out, arching his back and tugging against his bonds. "You fuc-AHH!"_

"Yeesssss." Harry hissed as he fisted his cock, his rough palm sliding along the heated flesh. He gritted his teeth, his forehead becoming sweaty as desire thrummed just below the surface. He turned his head, resting his cheek against his desk as he pulled his cock from his pants. He hissed as the cold air in the office caressed his cock, causing pre-cum to ooze from the tip.

_"YES! Harry, harder!" The blonde screamed, spreading his legs as Harry thrust inside him, his hole clenching in pleasure as Harrys thick shaft plunged inside. "MORE!"_

Harry swore under his breath, his eyes screwed shut as he slid his hand down his cock, squeezing the base and releasing as he jerked off. On the way up he pressed against the slit, rubbing the head as his hips twitched. He moaned, his cheeks beginning to flush as pleasure raced through his body.

_"Can't take anymore, Potter? I thought you said you could." Malfoy sneered, grabbing his hips and jerking the Gryffindor's body down onto his cock. "Come one Chosen One, I know you can take more than just that."_

Harry whimpered as he reached behind him, pressing his fingers to his entrance as heat lashed through his body. "Oh, Merlin." He muttered, crying out when he plunged his finger inside, the burn causing him to jerk. He gasped, his fingers clenching around his cock as he thrust against his hand, fucking himself.

_"Ohhh, there. Right _there_." The Slytherin moaned, his hips wiggling as Harry sucked on his hole, his tongue lapping along his crack. "Merlin, Harry!"_

Harry stiffened, his body trembling as his orgasm rushed toward him. He threw back his head, arching his back and tugging on his cock as spurts of cum leaked form the head. His breath stuttered as he cried out, his cheeks flushed in pleasure.

"Draco!" He shouted, his fingers digging into the arms of his chair, his body shaking as his orgasm lingered. He went limp as his cock softened, cum splattered on his chest and neck. He sighed, opening his eyes, condemning himself to clean up the mess he made. Instead he blinked, his eyes going wide in shock as the person in front of him cleared his throat.

"Draco!? What are you doing?!" Harry cried, trying to cover himself up as he reached for his wand when Malfoy suddenly snagged his wrist, staring at him with unreadable eyes.

"You know what, Potter? I would like to ask you the same thing."

* * *

><p>phew! that was a hot one to make. what do you guys think? enjoyed it? or not? well, i sure did in making it. Until next time.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Rating: Mature

Warning: None

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Malfoy strolled gleefully down the hall, a grin gracing his mouth as he hummed a happy tune. _Thank Merlin for Harry_. He thought, imagining the Gryffindor grumbling while filling the report slowly with words. Every day after an assignment a report was supposed to be filled out of the events that took place. It was tedious and Draco hated doing them, so he avoided them at all cost.

It didn't matter though because Draco wasn't allowed to touch them, per Ministers orders. Kingsley had stated, very clearly, that Malfoy was not allowed to touch the reports after he had handed one in about how boring and uneventful the day was, beside Harry being whisked to the hospital after being poisoned. Malfoy had taken the pleasure of writing every gruesome, disgusting detail of the way Harrys face had looked and the vomit that had come out of the Gryffindor's mouth.

When the Minister had ordered never, under any circumstances, should Malfoy fill out a report the Slytherin was in bliss. Unfortunately the Gryffindor didn't share his enthusiasm. The man had been furious, for he also hated doing the stupid things, but had done them with little compliant. He had to write them slowly, because if he didn't he would get a tongue lashing by the one who reads and files them. To be completely honest, the man's handwriting was atrocious, but since Draco couldn't touch them he couldn't do anything about it.

Now, thinking of Harry Draco frowned, his cheeks starting flush. Even after all this time he still became flustered over the Gryffindor, so much so that it distracted him. _It's not my fault I'm attracted to the bloody man, he _is_ gorgeous._ Draco thought ruefully, his mind helpfully providing him an image of his partner.

The man was mouthwatering, making Draco drool whenever they were in close proximity of each other. It made no sense but he couldn't help it. He had never been a person who liked to touch others, but every time he sees the Gryffindor's mess of jet black locks, he has this urge to bury his hand in it and yank. The worst part was his body.

Harry had a perfect figure, all rippling abs and muscle, but not too much to be off putting. It made Draco's insides clench and his hands itch to caress. Even now as he walked toward his and his partner's office he became breathless, his heart quickening as he thought of the Gryffindor.

He sighed in frustration, gritting his teeth as he stopped in front of the door, putting his Malfoy mast fully into place. He was about to open the door when a low moan came from inside, and of course being a Slytherin and all he kept it closed and looked into the little window on the door.

He frowned, not understanding what he was seeing as he studied the man inside. Harry was bent over his desk, his forehead pressed against the wood. Malfoy was instantly worried, afraid the man was sick. His eyes narrowed as he continued to watch, his hand gripping the knob of the door as the Gryffindor turned his head, his cheeks flushed.

Malfoy immediately opened the door, determined to drag Harry to St Mungos in case he had a fever. He opened his mouth to order the man to go with him to the Medic witches, when Harry threw back his head, his face one of bliss.

"DRACO!" He shouted, his mouth parted and his breath puffing out hot and heavy. The Gryffindor shuddered and arched his back, white liquid splattering onto his chin and shirt. He gasped, his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure as his hands clutched at the chairs arms, one of them covered with cum.

Draco's breathe stuttered as his eyes widened, his cock twitching in his pants as Harry lay there with his body covered in semen. The scent of apples and sweat suddenly filled his nose, causing his eyelids to flutter and heart to quicken.

"Ohhh…" Harry whimpered, sighing as his body slowly relaxed, his eyes blinking open. Pupils of the most gorgeous green flashed, hazy and unfocused before landing on Draco who had stepped forward on impulse to see the Gryffindor's cock that had been hidden by the desk.

Harry's eyes widened in shock, his cheeks paling as he tried to cover himself up. "Draco!? What are you doing?" He stuttered, reaching for his wand that lay on the edge of the desk.

Draco, driven by a strange sense of urgency, grabbed Harry's wrist. He leaned forward, breathing in his partner's scent, his mouth falling open as he stared into the started eyes of the man in front of him. "You know what, Potter? I would like to ask you the same thing."

* * *

><p>AAHH! fangirling so hard right now! i love this chapter. the next 2 will be up sonn...i hope...well, until next time!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Rating: Mature

Waring: Slight cussing but not much

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"I-It's not what it l-looks like." Harry stuttered panic slowly rising as Malfoy grinned, his perfect white teeth flashing in the low light of the room.

"Oh, really?" He muttered sensually, slowly reaching forward and sliding his palm up Harry's half hard erection. "Then what does it look like? Come on, Potter. Tell me." He said softly, fisting the Gryffindor's cock and squeezing.

Harry's jaw clenched as he arched, his breath hissing from his lungs as he grabbed the hand that held his cock. "M-Malfoy, what are you do-" He gasped, his mouth falling open as Draco rubbed the slit, his thumb pressing down on the head.

"Answer the question, Potter. What does it look like?" He demanded, leaning forward and tugging on Harry's cock. "Tell me."

Harry's breathing stuttered, his eyes darkening in lust as Malfoy slid his rough palm along his erection. "I-It looks like….I'm m-masturbating…" He replied, his voice quivering in need when the Slytherin leaned closer, brushing his lips against his own.

"Wonderfully put, Potter. Would you like to tell me why you were masturbating in the office? When I could walk in at any time?" He asked casually as he slid his other hand under Harry's shirt and started to caress his chest.

Harry whimpered as the Slytherin rubbed his nipple with the pad of his fingers, his other hand stroking his cock to full hardness. "I-It's your fault." Harry hissed, his body jerking when Draco pinched his nipple.

"How is it my fault? I didn't help you get off earlier, now did I?" The Slytherin said, his eyes narrowing.

Harry kept is mouth shut not bothering to tell the blonde that, at the moment, that was actually what he was doing. His eye widened when Malfoy suddenly lunged forward, latching on to his neck. He gasped, a thin, needy sound as the blonde bit and sucked, his teeth scrapping against the soft skin of his neck.

"Malfoy!?" Harry cried, shifting as the Slytherin fisted his cock harder and slid his palm faster. His eyes widened when he heard Draco growl, a deep sexy rumble that caused his cock to twitch. "Oh, Merlin…" He muttered, shuddering as pleasure rushed through his veins, only to be stopped when Malfoy halted his stroking and unlatched himself from his neck.

Draco gazed down at the man beneath him, the desk between their bodies not allowing them to touch completely, the chair underneath the Gryffindor squealing as it rolled. The blonde grumbled in compliant at the utter lack of fairness the situation had to be staged at. With a sudden snarl he picked Harry up by his arms and slammed his back onto the desk, paper and pens scattering as Harry's body lay upon the wood.

"Ouch! Bloody hell, Malfoy! I little warning next time!" Harry snarled, his eyes widening when the blonde yanked off his clothes, leaving him bare. "Malfoy!"

"Why is it my fault? If you don't tell me, I might just leave you like this…_wanting_." He whispered, his tone dangerous as Harry stared up at him in shock.

"I-I….." Harry stuttered shivering as cold air drifted across his body. He lay there for a moment, then threw caution to the wind as his body pulsed in desire. "It's because…I was daydreaming. About you, and how you would make me feel if you fucked me." He muttered softly, cringing when Draco's eyes went wide.

Harry gasped when Malfoy suddenly lunged forward and draped his clothed body along his, his hips grabbed firmly and titled up. "What? Don't-"

"Thank Merlin." Draco whispered, planting kisses along the Gryffindor's collar bone and neck. "I've waited so long to hear you say that."

"Really?" Harry breathed, his eyes wide behind his glasses.

"Really." Draco said, nipping at the other mans chest, a devious smile gracing his lips as he looked up at Harry. "What do you say about fulfilling that fantasy of yours?"

* * *

><p>"I swear, its fine Hermione. We only have to drop this off and leave, it won't bother them at all." Ron said, striding down the hall toward Harry's and Draco's office.<p>

Hermione rolled her eyes in exasperation, her heels clicking as she followed behind the redhead. "Ron, you said that last time and we ended up walking into the middle of a fight."

"It's not my fault they were practicing magic in the office!" He said and threw his hands up. "And it was only once that we walked in on them doing something dangerous or strange. Won't happen again. I promise." He proclaimed, his chin tipped up.

Hermione laughed, her eyes twinkling with humor as they finally came to stand in front of the office. "Well, you go first." She said and gestured to the door. "I insist."

Ron huffed about to open the door when he happened to glance up and through the window, his jaw dropping. His cheeks immediately flushed a bright enough red to rival his hair, his eyes widening in shock.

Hermione blinked at the dramatic change in her husband's stance, her brow crinkling as she reached to open the door. "Ron, what in t-"

"NO! Don't open the door!" He cried and whirled around, covering the entrance to the office with his back.

"Why not?" She asked as she tried to get past his body and see through the window, but her height and Ron's body prevented her from doing so. "Get out of the bloody way!"

"No! Hermione, trust me when I say this. You do not, under any circumstance, want to go through this door." He said, his pale cheeks flaming at what he saw inside.

Hermione stared at him for a moment and then shrugged, turning on her heel to walk back down to her office. "Fine, but do you know what this means?"

"What what means?"

"You know, for not telling me what you saw." She said, staring at Ron from the corner of her eye.

"What does it mean?" He asked, fearful of the answer as Hermione smirked.

"It means, you're not getting any tonight."

* * *

><p>HI AGAIN! i finshed the third chapter, but not the last. it takes me a while to write these, so please bear with me! until next time!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Rating: MATURE

Warning: Cussing, and sex between two men

Disclaimer: Read the first chapter

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"Hurry! Malfoy, oh Merlin!" Harry shouted, tugging on his hands to try and touch the blonde, but the restraints on his wrist wouldn't allow it. "PLEASE!" He wailed thrashing, his legs spread as Draco deep throated him.

Malfoy hummed at that and slowly released the Gryffindor's erect cock, pulling away with a loud slurp. He sat back on his haunches and wiped his mouth, his hands cupped under the man's knees and spreading his legs wider. "No can do, Potter. I have waited a long while for this and I will not go screwing it up because you want to go faster." He said standing, draping himself over the other man's body and nuzzling his ear.

Harry gasped as the blonde bit his earlobe and tugged with his teeth, the erotic voice sending his heart into a gallop.

"When I finally lose the patience to go slow, I will take you like you want. Fast and deep, fucking you into the desk until you scream for me to stop before you lose yourself in pleasure." Malfoy whispered, breathing hot air onto Harry's neck. "I want to have you all, _Harry._ I want to ruin you and make you cry for more."

Harry whimpered, his cheeks flushing as he shifted, his cock straining to be touched. "P-Please." He stuttered, his body trembling as he tugged on the rope that held his arms immobile. "I need you inside me. Draco, _please_."

Malfoy stiffened at the pleading tone, his pupils dilating as it hit something primal inside. He gave a shaky gasp, his teeth clenched as he fought for control. "Harry, don't. I need to take it slow, for your sake. I don't want to hurt you."

Harry started, defending himself instantly. "I'm not made of glass, Malfoy. I can take all you can give and more." He said stubbornly, his eyes flashing behind his glasses.

Draco grinned, his teeth flashing as he stared down at the man under him. "You're going to regret saying that Potter."

"No I wo-AH!" He shouted, his back arching and his head hitting the desk with a thump. "Bloody hell!"

Malfoy chuckled evilly, twisting his wrist as he shoved another finger inside, working Harry's ass till he was loosened. Lube covered his fingers, put there by a hastily muttered spell before he had thrust his fingers inside. No preparation, just force.

"There Malfoy, THERE!" The Gryffindor yelled, his legs falling open as pleasure wracked his body. His thighs twitched and his stomach muscles shuddered as the blonde touched something magically inside, causing him to see stars.

"Draco. More!" Harry cried, his arms straining as he tried to break free of his bonds.

Malfoys eyes narrowed as he watched the Gryffindor wither, his control finally snapping when Harry began chanting his name. With a curse he pulled his fingers away and unzipped his pants. He pulled out his cock and hastily slathered lube on, falling forward and pressing the tip to Harrys entrance. He pushed inside, his hands on either side of Harrys head, breathing through his nose as he entered the Gryffindor.

Malfoy grunted, sinking in to the hilt, his cock pulsing as it was wrapped in tight heat. He leaned forward and placed his right hand beside Harrys face, the other cupping his knee and brining his leg to his chest. "Tell me, Harry. Tell me what you want." He demanded, his voice husky as he pressed deep.

Harry shuddered, his chest heaving as Draco's length stretched his hole, filling him to the breaking point. He gasped, his eyes darkening as the blonde twitched inside him, causing him to almost lose it. "D-Draco…please, move." He panted, wiggling to try to take more in. "F-Fuck me."

Draco grinned at that and pressed Harry's knee to his chest, causing his hole to stretch wider. "How? How do you want me to move?" He asked as sweat beaded on his forehead.

Harry twisted his naked body, his cock almost painfully hard as he lost control. "I want you to fuck me. Hard enough to hurt." He hissed desperate to be touched. "I want you to cum inside me."

Draco trembled, the idea of his semen marking the inside of his Gryffindor arousing. He gritted his teeth as he slowly pulled out, ignoring Harry's pleas to go faster as he snapped his hips and plunged inside.

Harry screamed, his eyes wide as his ass was taken, the burn making his cock twitch in pleasure. "Oh, Draco! So good!"

Malfoy growled, his thrust quickening as the build of lust clouded his mind, the sexy sounds spilling from Harrys mouth addicting. The sound of skin slapping skin echoed through the office, the wet sloppy noises coming from between their bodies arousing.

Harry grunted as Malfoy fucked him, drilling into him and hitting his prostate on every thrust, driving him wild. Dirty things spilled from his mouth as he panted, twisting his arms and spreading his legs. "Fuck, harder Draco. More. Give me more!" He demanded, his cock dripping pre-cum as Malfoy grabbed his thighs and slammed into him.

Malfoy cursed, his fingers digging into Harrys skin, marking him. He bent forward, latching onto the Gryffindor's chest, sucking and biting until a bruise formed. He turned his head, nipping at Harrys nipples, sucking and licking as the other man arched.

"Fuck yes!" Harry shouted, his muscles trembling as he got closer to the edge. He whimpered as Draco gave a hard thrust, the tip stabbing at his prostate and causing him to sob in pleasure. "More!"

The Slytherin gasped, Harrys body sucking him in and clamping down, making his cock jump inside him. "Harry, your so hot." He panted, throwing his head back and pounding the other man into the desk. Moans and shouts filled the office as they reached orgasm, their skin bathed in sweat as Harry finally reached the peak and tipped over.

"DRACO!" He wailed, his body strung tight as he clamped down on the cock inside him. He arched his back, semen spurting from his dick, splashing on his chest as he screamed.

Malfoy grunted, Harrys ass clenching on his cock and milking him, his face twisted in pleasure as he came. He shouted brokenly, his fingers digging into the Gryffindor's skin as cum spilled from his cock.

Harry shuddered, aftershocks making him tremble as semen filled him, causing his limp erection to twitch in interest. They both lay there, trying in vain to get air in their lungs as the climbed down from their high, exhaustion pulling at their muscles.

Malfoy was the one to speak first, his voice edged with amusement as he stared down at Harry. "So, has your fantasy been fulfilled?" He asked teasingly, rocking his hips slightly to make sure the other man felt his growing erection.

Harry gasped softly, his eyes gleaming as he clenched down and grinded against the blonde. "Not even close. Would you mind remedying that for me? I don't think it was enough. What do you say?"

* * *

><p>Harry sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, staring down at the picture of Malfoy he had drawn before the Slytherin had caught him masturbating. After at least four rounds of sex, Draco had had been on top of him, sated. That was until he saw the picture that lay on the floor, face up and displaying all the snaky goodness of the Slytherin.<p>

Of course he has asked what it was, causing Harry to get flustered and keep his mouth shut, not daring to tell him why he had drawn it. For punishment, Draco had apparated to his flat and tied him to the headboard, shoving a vibrator up his ass and turning it on high until he begged to be fucked.

After that little episode, Harry had been released and gone to his flat to take a shower before he headed back to the office. When he walked inside, it had reeked of sex and he had to clean up before he had to start his report.

He grumbled angrily as he remember how hard it had been to get the semen out of the carpet, and how hard he got while he was doing it. He sighed and rubbed his forehead, trying to shake off the lust as he grabbed a quell and began to write, only to be interrupted by the door opening.

He glanced up, smiling as he saw Ron waiting at the door. "Hey, what do you need?" he asked, frowning when his friend blushed and looked down at the floor.

"Nothing, just need to drop this off." He muttered, stumbling forward and throwing a package onto the desk before he turned tail and ran. The door slammed behind him, causing Harry to jolt out of the shock his friends behavior had put him in.

"What in the world?" Harry said, glancing down at the package and blushed when he read the note that was attached.

**_Make sure not to have any more sex in the office, Harry. I could hear you and Malfoy through the walls. I don't think Ron enjoyed hearing it either, much less seeing it when he came to deliver the package earlier. Before I forget to mention, you can have the rest of the day off, I bet your sore._ _-Kingsley _**

* * *

><p><em>Hey<em>! I finally finished it! i hope you liked that ending. i just had to add well, i will be posting and finishing the other story Wonderful Situations. nbut while im doing that i will be adding shorter stories so you dont froget me! until next time!


End file.
